diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Sadun Tryst
Sadun Tryst, a character in Richard A. Knaak's Diablo novel Legacy of Blood. He is Norrec 's best friend and ally, they both have saved each other's lives many, many times. He, along with Fauztin and Norrec, travelled the world searching for treasure. Tryst was one of the characters in the book. He is alive at the beginning but dies early on (along with Fautzin), his head savagely twisted aside, and his arm broken to the point of near-severance. He is killed by Norrec (who had just succumbed to Bartuc's armour while raiding the tomb). He is re-introduced later by Kara Nightshadow, a follower of Rathma, who uses her enchanted dagger to speak with him and Fautzin and learn of the disturbance in the tomb. However, he and Fautzin both "mysteriously" gain independence during the communications, seizing the dagger and "using" it to become sentient revenants, powerful undead that chased after their killers and would never rest until they exacted their revenge. It is later shown in the book that Kara's spell and dagger are not the cause for their re-animation, but rather an Archangel's doing, who is not named in the book. Appearance Tryst is described as a weasel-like character by Norrec. He is a wiry, battle-scarred war veteran. His hair is long and black, and thinning slightly. As a revenant, he looks the same as in his final moments, except much paler. His head remains tilted to one side, as his twisted neck unable to hold it up. His face is a visage of his last moments, having a lopsided smile permanently fixed on his face. He is also unable to use his broken arm, which remains almost torn off. However, despite these horrendous handicaps, he is able to fight inexhaustibly due to his undead nature. He is shown several times to be able to move incredibly swiftly, as well as throw a dagger accurately and powerfully despite only having one arm and lopsided vision. During a battle with Captain Jeronnan, he also loses his ring finger and little finger on his good hand to the Captain's silver blade. Over the course of the book, Tryst also succumbs to the natural decomposition of normal corpses. His teeth are yellow and his gums are black by the end, and he is shown to be the victim of decay. Personality Tryst has a dry sense of humour, and a roguish charm about him. He is also loyal, remaining faithful to Norrec in the end, and only targeting the Armor. Unfortunately, not a lot of information about his post-humorous behaviour is given. Once he was re-animated, he became much more morbid. However, he is still somewhat upbeat, talking to the Necromancer quite often about his and Norrec's adventures. It seems that he also longed for companionship and the comforts of life, even after death, attempting to taste food (which ended in him spitting it out, as his tongue had long since stopped functioning), and making not-so-subtle advances on Kara. Tryst, Sadun